Khelvindros
=Physical Description= Khelvindros looks like an undead. He wears what ever he needs to for what ever it is he be doing. Thus he blends in or stands out easy. Even if you know him, he could look like some one else in the next minute. He is very fox like that way. =Personality= Even his personality is very fox like. He uses his demon pets, and possibly others if the situation permits, to distract his opponets while he devistates them with his magics from afar. He dislikes direct conflict in most situations. However, if you are a human, or a do gooder of any race such as paladins or holy priest he will mock your faith in the light and attempt to show you how life is better without 'god'. Even though the way of the light claims no one specific god, his history has imprinted on his brain that it is all the fault of one specific god, or the belief in this god, whom he doesn't believe to exist. His personality would be understood with understanding of his history. =History= (note:read the entire history through and all will make sense) There was a world that no one on Azeroth has been to, a world where there was no such thing as magic. A world where there was no such thing as dragons or Tauren or Dwarves. A world with nothing but humans, animals, birds, fish and much more, but nothing like Azeroth. A world where most people believed in a good god, and an evil god. In this world, there was a man named Corvinus. Corvinus was a simple man who worked on his fathers farm untill war broke out between his home nation and a neighboring nation. There was a large demand for blacksmiths and warriors. Being a somewhat peaceful person, Corvinus decided to become a smith's assistant to help with the war efforts. One day the front defenses of his city were breached and the enemies stormed the city, slaughtering many. Corvinus, out of desperation picked up a sword he had just fitted a hilt to and started to defend himelf. He fell six opponets before the back up clavery arrived. In these times, killing just three opponets was enough to earn you the rank leiutenant. The life expectancy of a warrior was extremly short, due to the fact the best armor of this time was made out of cow hide, which did nothing to stop a sword. But to fell six well trained warriors, with absolutly no traing made Corvinus quite popular with the local lords. Taken before the monarchy, the king of the lands offered Corvinus riches as a reward for such bravery. He declined. But he did have one request. "You magesty, I do ask one favor in place of these riches. I ask that you tell me what of my fathers farm." A grim look camer across the kings face. "My son, there..." "Thank you your magesty, I have my answer." "Is there anything else I can do for you?" With a moment of silence at first, Corvinus thought a little, then said: "Yes. I wish to have time to burry my father. Then I wish to have time to make my own custom sword durring the day, and be taught to use it durring the night. Then I wish to join this war of yours and slaughter those who attacked us." "Well, I do not believe you have need of training with the sword. But the rest of it you shall have. Drak'thor, see to it that this man recieves the best materials he wants for his sword." "Thank you your magesty." Corvinus went home with his fathers body and alone prepaired it for a funeral. It was taught in this world that when the body is burried, the soul is released and it finds its way to god. Well, being pissed at god for allowing his father to die, Corvinus was debating on burrying his father. When he placed his hand over his father's heart he had a sudden flash of images in his mind. He saw his father crying out angry at the sky "Damn you god." with wounds bleeding out. He saw his father picking up his pitchfork and driving it through the heart of one of his many attackers before surcoming to his wounds. Then Corvinus blinked and was staring at his fire place again. That is the moment that he believed his fathers spirit was asking for revenge and not release. Corvinus then grabbed the sword he had used to deffend himself and began to cut into his father body. He then used the hilt of the sword to break some of the bones in his fathers body. Using buckets meant for milking cows, Corvinus caught his fathers falling blood in them. He had a plan. With his fathers blood in buckets, and spin set aside, he fed the rest of his father to the pigs on his farm, not because he disliked his father, because he did not want god to have his spirit. After the pigs ate the remains, Corvinus slaughtered the pigs and ate them. Now his father would always be with him. Corvinus then set out on a travel. he took with him his fathers blood, spine, the sword, scrap metal, smithing hammer smithing tongs and small amounts of food all packed on a ox. On his shoulders he carried the anvil that he would soon be smithing with. The destination was deep into the mountains, where legends told of a volcano. No one goes there because the ministers of the good god tell the people that this volcano lays in the lands of the evil god, and by simply going there, the good god will forsake you. Perfect. The best way to be left alone. After days of travel, Corvinus finds the volcano, and in the centre of it, molten lava. After eating and resting from a long and hard journey, he explores the volcano and its surroundings. He soon find a small hole in the side of it that allows him to safely get to the lava with out being showered in it or stepping in it. It is here that he sets up his anvil. he takes the scrap metal out of his pack and puts a piece in the lava and it heats up so fast it almost becomes liquid. he sets it down and waits for it to cool. The metal became harder then any material he has ever dealt with, and with all his strength and hammer, he can not even dent it. Excellent. He grabs the rest of the scrap metal, dips it in and take it out quickly. Using the tongs he shapes them into flat arcs, like rainbows. he then uses the tongs to set them into the lava near the edge where it meets the stone forming a sort of bowl shape with a small pool of lava in it sepertate from the rest of the lava. The metal seemed to melt into the existing rock and almost become part of it. In this small pool, Corvinus poured his father blood. The lava went from bright red to a more crimson colour. The sword that Corvinus used to save his life, the same sword that cut up his father, gets plunged into the boiling pool of lava and blood. Using the metal from that sword he re-smiths it. Corvinus adds a new material the king's men were working on secretly. He then starts to fold the metal. Normal swords are folded one hundred time, more then the old way of doing it fiffty times. A wise smith experimented and found that the more times the steel if folded, that harder that sword becomes and lasts longer. Corvinus spends weeks folding it 1000 times, hoping it would be ten time stronger then any steel and being forged in lava making it even stronger. After the sword is completed, he hollows out his fathers spine and slids it over the handle of the blade. Then reaching for the last piece of scrap metal he tosses it in the bloody lava pool. It melts and forms a silver pool, using the tongs to hold the bone on to the handle of the sword, he dips it into the silver pool and pulls it out. Now there is a silver coating over the bone which has effectivly melded the spine into the handle. Standing, with the sword in his hands, Corvinus looks to the sky and shouts: "I have my father's blood and bone in me! I have my father's blood and bone in my weapon of vengance! I breathe my father's spirit in my lungs! Good or evil, all who stand in my way shall perish!" A good amount of time has gone by and the king has begun to worry about young Corvinus and summons his generals to his royal quarter. "Drak'thor! I want you to send out a search party for Corvinus. I fear that he ..." The king is cut off by a deep scratchy voice. "No worries my king, I have returned." Says Corvinus, with clothes ripped and burned, with many scares all over from burns when dealing with the lava. With a surprised look, and a worried look, the king answers "My boy, you look like you have been to hell and back." Corvinus smiles to himself thinking 'I may just have.' But says to the king, "You magesty, I am ready to lead the armies." "Lead my boy? No you are much too..." "I will lead them or I will do it myself! If you doubt my skills give me your best fighter and I shall prove myself!" "Drak'thor! Put this incolent son of a bitch in his place!" Drak'thor draws his sword and takes a single lunge at Corvinus. With unbelievable speed, Corvinus takes a breath and feels his fathers spirit fill him, then with lightning quick speed, he swings his sword to deflect Drak'thor's lunge, upon contact he shatters Drak's sword into at least ten pieces. Drak'thor barly realizes what has happened before he ends up on his back with a slightly red colourd sword is in his mouth. Corvinus begins to speak. " I will lead the armies." With a look of shock, the king slowly moves his mouth trying to get the words out, the finally manages, "Yes you shall, General." With his new title, power and fame, Corvinus made one of his first orders of business to be smithing a relationship between him and Drak'thor. They became like brothers. They had driven almost all of thier enimies back and restored peace to most of the lands. Times were going so well that Corvinus began to forget about his anger and desire for revenge. Untill a new group of people formed. Small group. They were slaughtering villages when one day the king summoned Corvinus and Drak'thor and commanded them to put a stop to this. "Just us my king? No troops?" "The way I hear it there are only five of them doing this. You and Drak'thor can handle this alone." With a bow the two left for stables to mount up and search for this group. Was not long before Drak'thor spotted smoke on the horizan and sped off in its direction. When corvinus caught up to Drak'thor, what they beheld was a nightmere, the village burned with such flames that the sky herself seemed to burn orange. Hearing some screams, Drak'thor sees some ministers of the church still alive running through the ally ways between the buildings and chases after them before Corvinus can stop him. Almost the same instand Corvinus hears a scream in the other direction, and decide to gallop that way. He comes to the end of an ally way when he sees a pregnat woman cowering in front of a man with a sword pointed at her belly, saying some filthy things to her. Out of no where, a figure appears dressed in dark robes, like the ministers of the church, but darker. He then begins to speak a strange language while making hand guestures at the evil man. Strange lights and colours start to come out of the strangers hands and reach out to the swordman. With terror in his eyes, the sword man starts to convulse and drops to the ground dead. The man in the robes turns to the woman, now unconcious on the ground. Seeing some of her wounds he starts speaking a strange language again and this time a small green orb appears in his hands with some kind of decoration on it. He then puts in the woman's hands and speaks a word, then the orb seems to disapear slowly and green mist strarts to travel over the womans body and her wounds simply close up and vanish. She opens her eyes. "Thank you sir, you saved me." Right then, the stranger's eyes glow green for a moment, thus scaring the woman. Screaming she scrambles to run away, at the same moment that Drak'thor rides around the corner and sees the stranger. Without thought or hesitation, Drak'thor lowers his sword, and charges right for the stranger in robes. Corvinus quickly finds a stone and hurls it at that back of his comrads head and knocking him from his horse. Quickly he places himself in between the zealous Drak'thor and the stranger. All the while, the stranger makes no sound or movements. "This man just saved that womans life, he shall not be harmed." "That woman was crying as she ran away from him in fear!" Drak'thor snaps back, getting back on his feet and rubbing his head. "I ...I saw him...well I don't know what I saw exactly, but he did help her..." Corvinus tried before they were cut off by some shouting at the end of the ally. There stood another swordsman ready to charge. The stranger started again with a weird language and this time there were purple swirls of mist between his fingers, then suddenly the mist forms a large purple ball that goes zipping past the two warriors and hits the swordman, knocking him out and flat on his back. "See he means us no harm..." Corvinus was cut off by the battle cry of Drak'thor raising his sword preparing to rush at the stranger. Over his shoulder, Corvinus can see the stranger forming purple mist in his hands again. With no thought but to stop this, Corvinus places himself between the stranger and his friend with the sword held out. Drak'thor's Sword is shattered upon contact with Corvinus's sword at the same moment that purple ball hits his sword. The ball seems to mist around the sword and enter it almost. Scared out of his wits, Drak'thor quickly rides off. Despite his best efforts,, Corvinus can not stop him. The stranger finally speaks. "They were right. The discovery of magic has happened in these lands." "Who the fuck are you?" "The name is not important. Tell me, how did you make that sword?" Corvinus relates the story to him, which takes some time. He just finishes the story as a single arrow comes zipping threw the air and piercing Corvinus's sword hand. "There he is, get him!" Drak'thor screamed from atop his horse with 50 men around him on horse back. They all quickly cam running down the hill side charging for the ally where Corvinus sat, holding his bleeding hand. The stranger quickly spoke a few words and Corvinus glowed an instant before the stranger saying: "That spell may help you survive this, also I will keep your sword safe untill I find a way to help you escape them." "But they are my own people..." "No they are not. All will be explained as soon as I can, but for now I must go if I am to help you later." With that Corvinus lost consciousness. He awoke in a prison cell with the king sitting on a chair outside the cell, alone. "You have the chance to talk to me Corvinus before the trial. Have you anything to say or explain.?" Feeling weak from lost of blood, Corvinus slowly sits up on the bed. "Well I see you at least have given me a bed instead of the usual floor for prisonors." "Untill proven guilty, you are my general." Corvinus smiles slightly, "You aren't going to believe me, but..." After a hour or so, Corvinus finishes explaining his story. "You are going to have to do better then that my dear Corvinus if you expect to win over a jurry. I will however give you a chance to talk to the chaplin, to confess your sins." Corvinus said nothing and stared at the floor. Soon after the king left a chaplin came by his cell and had the jail guard lock him in there with Corvinus. "Thank you jailor, you can leave us be now, this part is private." Corvinus looked up at the chaplin, he reconized the voice but stayed quiet. "Yes, it is me." Said the man in chaplin clothing with a smile. "How did you, the clothes, when,..." "All will be explained later..." "My sword?" "Is hidden away. Listen, you reconize the king's signature right?" "Ofcourse I do, I have been his general for years.." "Good, read these documents." The stranger pulls out some documents he had hidden in the holy book of the good god and hands them to Corvinus. After reading them he looks to the stranger. "The king, has been killing innocent people to gain the powers of the good god?" "Yes. So he thinks." "Are they really the powers of the evil god?" "No. The gods you have been told about don't actually exist." "Then..." Corvinus was interupted by the sound of clapping from behind the stranger. They both moved to see who it was. It was the king standing there listening to the whole thing. The stranger stares at the king, the king stares back. "I see you have tried to leak my secret again...warlock. And now I have you locked in my cage. I wasn't sure if it was warlock or mage, but my son, Drak'thor, told me what he saw today, thus I knew how to make this charm here that stops your magics. Go ahead and try." The stranger did speak that langauge again, but there was no purple mist this time, or any mist at all. Laughing, the king drew his sword and thrust it through the bars and right into the neck of the stranger. "You murderus fiend!" Screamed Corvinus reaching through the bars for the king's neck. Lauhing the king walked away. Then a misty image formed above the strangers body that looked exactly like the stranger, and it spoke, though it sounded like it was far away and had an echo to its voice. "I do not know how the king found magic, but I see now there is nothing we can do to save this world. I hid a amulet on my body that will not make it possible for him to kill you, you must wear it. Even if he finds the amulet, you must last long enough for them to get to you and take you to another world, a world where your destiny starts. You hold the key to it, its to bad that I don't have the time to explain it all. Hurry, put on the amulet and speak the makers name to activate the powers." Corvinus quickly finds the amulet and puts it on, "Whos is the maker of this?" "I am, and my name is Khelvindros" "Thankyou, Kehlvindros." At that moment the image disapears. Not long after the kings men had come for Corvinus. They take him out to the exicution fields, where the king is waiting. "No trial for me?" "I heard your story, I won't allow you to spread lies about our god. I will kill you myself for this." And it was recorded that the king tried to kill Corvinus over a hundred different ways, but he would not drown, or burn, and swords only broke on his skin. So failing to kill him the king took Corvinus to the highest mountain that stood over a water fall and hung Corvinus from the mountain so that if he did escape his bonds, he could not climb out. The king did make the rope long enough that Corvinus was under water, being tossed around by the rapids so that he couldn't even hear his own voice. And the rope was constanly choking Corvinus. This was meant to hold him untill the kings death. Even though Corvinus could not die, the rapids did slowly eat away at his skin and muscles. Soon, Corvinus was looking more like a decayed corpse then a human. All this torment had Corvinus so angry he screamed so firecly that all water around him seemed to back off and he could breathe for a moment. In that moment he screamed "What is the point of immortality if I endure this pain!?" Right then a bolt of lightning struck the rope and the rope fell apart. Corvinus started to fall rapidly down the water falls, untill time seemed to freeze. Then before his eyes appeared two misty and see through beings, one was like a man but had goat legs, the other was a beautiful maiden, then a mother, then a crone all at once, but not at the same time. They spoke Simultaneously. "We are sorry we toke so long. Traveling between dimentions is hard. We have come to take you to a different world. A world where you will finish your destiny. A world that Will need somthing that only you can do. This will not be easy, and it will take many years. However you must not tell others of your history, they will not believe you. Close your eyes, we now take you to Azeroth. Corvinus closed his eyes, and when he felt the touch of earth to his back and the feel of air in his lungs, he opened his eyes. He was in a underground crypt, wearing only the same robes that the stranger was wearing when they first met. He searched himself for the amulet, it was not there, but he did find a scroll in his pockets. "We could not raise suspicion by having your amulet on you or your sword. But they are both here, you must find them to fulfill your destiny. Blessed be." and it was signed "L&L" Corvinus walked up the stairs to see that there were lots of people who looked like walking corpses. One of them said somthing about a lich king, then asked for his name. Corvinus did not want to divulge his history, or his true identity, so he answered: "My name is...Khelvindros" =Recently= Khelvindros had a large amount of anger in him from all that just happened. After he spent some time getting familliar with this new land, he ran into a person called Athroman. Where and when varries from story to story. But the two of them started to work together and making money from people who wanted others killed no matter if they were monster, orc, or thier own fathers. They became known as the blood letters. There is no way the two of them could do all the jobs that had been signed by the blood letters, so, many people assumed the blood letters grew in numbers. However, it did appear as if Khelvindros was in charge but in all reality, the rogue Athroman was the one who was really pulling the strings. Not liking the idea of being a puppet, Khelvindros made friends with another rogue, an undead named Sithanus. It was Sithanus who first befriended a Paladin who would soon help to remove Athroman's hold over Khelvindros. The details on how exactly have been ripped from the record books, no doubt by Khelvindros, or maybe the undead Sithanus. Regardless, Khelvindros is attempting to start a new guild called The Burnt Souls. He thought it wise to keep the paladin around and make him one of his council. Once the paladin, Sevrin, returns from his duties and training, the two of them will begin working on the fine details of the guild, a guild that is meant to be made of those who have felt the sting of betrayal, and those who fight for the underdog.